Come To Me
by girfukker6669
Summary: The world's first Pokemon doomypasta. A doomypasta being, a Pokémon creepypasta with a certain crossover twist. Inspired by a creepypasta Youtube video linked to inside. I do not own it. Rated for slight violence/censored cursing.  On temporary hiatus.
1. Getting the Game

Gaz was taking a walk around town, playing her Game Slave 4, as usual. She just got it a month ago, on her 15th birthday. Dib got it for her.

She remembers how hard he worked to get enough money. He constantly complained about how expensive it was after he got home every day. "Three hundred and fifty dollars for one video game console! What's so new about it? It's in 3D? Seriously, Dad could make a better system for half the price!" Gaz wasn't even sure where Dib went to work for the money. She made sure to act like she didn't care.

On the day of her birthday, she thanked Dib by making sure she didn't knock him unconscious when she beat him up. He never fought back, and Gaz could never figure out why. She was confused at why he even got her a present, and worked so hard to get it. Dad could have got it for her, with all the money he saves for the lab when it explodes every month.

Back to the present, Gaz bumped into someone on the street. "Watch where you're going, you clums-" Gaz was interrupted by the person.

"Oh, I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your game. What are you playing?" The man seemed to be in his 30s. He wore a pale gray suit, and his skin was almost the same. He looked Japanese. His voice had a matching accent.

Gaz felt relaxed near him, despite his cold appearance. "Pokémon Black."

"Pokémon? You know, I worked on one of those games for a while."

Now the stranger had Gaz's attention. "Really? Which one?"

"Um... It was one of the old ones, the Japanese version of Red and Green."

Gaz's curiosity was replaced with suspicion in an instant. "Wow... You seem kind of young to say you worked on that game."

"Why, thank you. I must look better than I thought." he chuckled to himself. A silence followed.

Awkwardly.

The man spoke up again. "Hey, you seem to enjoy video games. I have a copy of Pokémon Green with me. It's only in Japanese, though, so I don't know if you want it..."

Gaz could hardly contain herself. "I'll take it! I know how to read Japanese. I even have a GSPGS at home to use it with!" (GSPGS stood for Game Slave Portable Gaming System, which was the first Game Slave console.) Yes, Gaz did speak Japanese. She learned it for her second language Midel Skool. She currently took honors classes in Hi Skool. How else would she understand the Japan release only games that she bought off of Ebay?

The man seemed pleased. "Well, here you are, then." He took the game out of his pants pocket and handed it over. It looked brand new.

"Thanks! Hey, what's your name? I could try to find it in the credits or-"

The man cut Gaz off again. He seemed nervous. "Eh, don't bother looking for my name in there."

"Okay... Thanks again." With that, Gaz ran back home to dig up her old GSPGS. Hopefully it didn't need any batteries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read the creepypasta this is inspired by here: **

**Youtube homepage URL + /watch?v=nXQG4fodvrg&feature=youtube_gdata_player**

**Hope you guys like it so far! If anyone is reading this, that is...**


	2. Betas Will Be Betas

**A/N: Yes, there is more than one chapter to this story. It is only based off of that creepypasta I showed you. This story will be slightly different.**

**...****I'm just really slow with making new chapters. And yes, most chapters will be kind of short. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Out of my way Dib!" Gaz ran into her room, pushing Dib off the stairs in the process.<p>

Once in her room, she heard a crash and some groaning. _Whiner..._ she thought. (To herself, of course. She would kill anyone who thought that she shared Dib's most annoying trait.) She knew that it couldn't hurt that much to fall off the stairs, right?

She dug through her "Console Drawer" in the back of her closet. "Game Slave 3i, Game Slave 3, Game Slave 2 Advance, Game Slave 2, Game Slave, Game Slave Color; ah, here we are." She dug out a dusty, grayish-purple colored handheld console. She stuck the game into the GSPGS and turned it on.

Luckily, the game worked right away. It worked exactly how it was supposed to; Gaz even noticed the slight differences between the Japanese and English text translations.

She named the character Gaz. Well, why not? It was her game, after all. After the classic "Are you a BOY or a GIRL?" confrontation of Professor Oak, she checked out all the stuff she could. She walked around in the room. When she got downstairs, she talked to the character's... Father? Well, maybe it was a difference in the Japanese version. _Maybe it's even a beta! _Gaz thought. _That guy did say he worked on the game. _As Gaz walked out the door, a text box appeared, the Father talking. What seemed to be the text was too small to read. Gaz passed it off as a glitch. _Betas will be betas._ She walked outside.

Pallet Town was as cheery as usual. Except there was this one boy, running around from the grass to various people. She talked to a man that the boy just talked to. A text box came up.

Man: Geez, that boy will never be trusted with Pokemon if he keeps acting that crazy! Hey, aren't you getting your first Pokemon today?

_What was that boy doing that makes him seem so- _Gaz's train of thought got cut off by a new text box.

Brother: Ah, there you are Gaz! No one seems to be listening to me! I know there's a ghost in that grass over there, but no one believes me! You believe me, right? Right?

A YES or NO option came up. Gaz clicked on NO. _I don't believe him in real life, I'm not gonna believe him in a game. But wait, why do I have a brother in the game anyway? I'm not sup-_

Brother: What? You have to believe me! Go tell Dad! He'll believe me!

There was a pause, as if Gaz's character was talking.

Brother: What do you mean, "what's my name?" Quit playing around!

A screen came up to fill in his name. _I might as well name him Dib, the two are almost identical... _She filled in the spaces and pressed OK.

Dib: See? You know my name! Now go tell Dad for me!

She guessed that she had to do this to move on in the game, so she walked back home. She found that she already had the Running Shoes, so she ran back home instead. When she got inside, she couldn't find the father, but she could hear little background noises. As she walked towards the lower-right corner of the room, the noises got louder. When she got to the corner, a text box popped up.

Stairs to the basement appeared!

_Basement? When was there ever a basement? _She tried moving into the walls to see if she could go down the stairs that way, and she found that she could. What she saw was some of the best graphics she'd ever seen from a GSPGS game. It showed a-

"Gaz, what are you doing in there?" Dib barged into her room without a single knock. _Sh*t, I forgot to lock the door. _"My computer picked up readings of a ghost in here. Is everything okay?"

Gaz was furious at Dib for just stepping into her room, let alone barge in while she was in the middle of a game! "What the f*ck, Dib! Get the hell out of my room now! SECURITY!" The various demented robot stuffed animals chased Dib out of the room, leaving him with a few bleeding cuts. Of course, he was used to small injuries like that, and ran back into his room before the robots could do worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh geez, look at all the surprise cursing I threw in for you. Sorry, but I can't imagine Gaz not having at least one curse every sentence she talks to Dib (after age 13, of course). At least I censored the very bad ones, right? I don't think any other characters will curse, but this isn't the last curse you hear from her.**

**This wasn't too small, was it?**


	3. Who's That Professor!

**A/N: Hey there. Long time no see. Not much to say. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that Dib's out..." Gaz picked up the GSPGS. Nothing had changed.<p>

On the screen showed what appeared to be a Professor's laboratory. Instead of looking like Professor Oak's lab, it looked more like a grayscale version of the Pal Park in Black and White. There were advanced looking machines, along with a tank that had what appeared to be a Magikarp in it. Attached to the Pokemon were wires, which were also attached to a computer. _This has got to be the creepiest beta ever,_ Gaz thought. The father and a random scientist walked onto the screen. Text boxes appeared on the screen.

Scientist: Are you sure this will work? 

Father: Of course! We tested this out on that boy before, it has to work on Pokemon! 

Scientist: But isn't that boy insane now? Couldn't that mean that there may- 

Father: Oh, he was insane before the experiments! Nothing can possibly go wrong now! 

The father's sprite turned towards (in-game) Gaz.

Father: Oh, hello Gaz! How are you?

There was a pause, meaning in-game Gaz was talking.

Father: Gaz, you know how that boy is! Always talking about unknown ghost Pokemon, and how there's more than 151 Pokemon! Remember when he said he found a "lost city" he named Glitch City? How ridiculous! Go tell him I'm too busy right now, and I'll see him and his "ghost" later!

Gaz was walking out of the room when she was suddenly stopped.

Scientist: Oh, wait, little girl! I think the Professor forgot to give you this.

The screen showed up to give Gaz her starter Pokemon. She chose Charmander. _That was Mom's favorite starter... She hated the other games for not letting her choose that Pokemon, replacing it with... Cinderquill or something? They really make too many Pokemon these days._ Gaz never liked the second generation very much. After Gaz picked the Pokemon and nicknamed it, C LemN, in memory of one of her mother's favorite game series, she walked outside to tell in-game Dib what their father said.

Dib: ... 

...Oh well. 

Hey, you got a Pokemon! Can I see?

A Yes or No selection came up. Gaz picked No.

Dib: What? Why not? It's not like I'm going to preform any tests on it like Dad would!

Another Yes or No option came up. This time she picked Yes.

Dib: Cool! 

Hmm... A Charmander. That's cool. I would've chosen a Squirtle. 

C LemN is an interesting name. How did you-

The bushes at the edge if town shook. _Are the bushes even able to shake in this game?_

Dib: There it is! The ghost! C'mon, it really is a ghost! Look!

Hey, Gaz, now that you have a Pokemon, you can safely go in the bushes! Just check it out, for me! Please?

The Yes or No option reappeared. Gaz rolled her eyes and picked Yes. _This is probably just a dumb way to introduce me to battling, or even catching Pokemon._

Dib: See? You do believe me!

Gaz's character automatically walked into the bushes. As she stepped onto the grass, the animation for a wild Pokemon started, but not the music. After the screen went to black to set up the battle screen, it... Stayed black? _Oh great, now the beta stopped wor-_

"Gaz? Gaz, let me in there, the computer in my room is detecting ghosts, and it's not even supposed to find ghosts! What game are you playing?" Dib was shouting through the door, worried for his sister.

"Go away, Dib! I'm playing an old GSPGS game! Besides, it stopped working just n-"

The screen on the ancient gaming system was still mostly black, but a text box came up. Along with the text box came an eerily familiar voice from the speaker. _What the f*ck? There was no voice acting in these games!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done with this chapter! Short again, as always! This time, it's a cliffhanger! Whoo!**

**...**

**Lame, I know. I hate cliffhangers too. I just found this to be the best place to leave off. Otherwise, this would be an overly huge chapter, and you wouldn't be able to read this until I finished that part, too. **

**So, is it good? Let me know!**

**...**

**Please? It's lonely around here...**


	4. Into the Grass

**A/N: Let's continue this story, shall we?**

**By the way, could anyone figure out what Gaz meant by C LemN?**

* * *

><p>The text and voice came up at the same time. The text was in English, as was the spoken language.<p>

Mother: "Gazlene? Is that you? Are you there?"

Gaz was shocked to hear the voice. "M-mom?"

Mother: "Yes, Gaz! It's me! How are you?"

"G-good, I'm fine. How are you?"

Mother: "I'm feeling great, and it's wonderful to hear your voice again. Sadly, I can't see you. These classic systems didn't come with fancy cameras."

"How did you get into the game?"

Mother: "The man who gave you this game, he was able to bring me to you!"

"This... This is amazing! But how-"

Gaz forgot about Dib on the other side of the door. He finally spoke up. "Gaz, let me in there, NOW!" Gaz didn't want to, but her mother insisted.

Mother: "Let him in, go on. I want to hear from him too."

"Okay, I will." Gaz opened the door. Dib slowly walked in. He looked nervous, like he expected to get hurt soon. "Dib, the security isn't on. Quit being so nervous."

His sister's assurance didn't help. "That's not what I'm worried about. Where is she?"

Mother: "I'm in the game, Dib. Come over here, please."

"The game? You're haunting a video game? Well, isn't that fitting." Dib tried to keep his voice calm, but he looked like a deer in headlights. He picked up the old GSPGS.

Mother: "What's the matter, Dib? You sound like you saw a ghost."

Their mother's voice had a somewhat mocking tone to it. Dib was nervous, all right; _One wrong move and I could die, _he thought (to himself, he was so nervous). "Nothing's the matter. Now, what are you trying to do to Gaz?"

Mother: "I wanted to talk to her, that's all. I haven't heard from her in, how long was it, Gaz? Six years?

Gaz didn't have to think to answer that question. "Yes, it's been six years, since you were sentenced to death. Why did they do that, again?"

Dib was about to answer, but their mother cut him off.

Mother: "Ah yes, I remember that day. I was accused of a crime I didn't commit, of mass murder and child abuse. Isn't that ridiculous? Why would they accuse me of that?"

Gaz was surprised. "But Dad told me that you were murdered, not that you were accused of it!"

Mother: "Well, you know how out of it your father usually is. Dib, were you about to say something?"

"Uh, it wasn't important. Well, unless Gaz wants to know the real reason you died."

Gaz was just annoyed at this point. "Dib, Mom told me the real reason why she died. You don't have to butt in."

Mother: "No, let the boy tell his side of the story.

Dib continued. "Well, Mom mostly told the truth, except for one thing. She was rightly accused of those crimes. There was a reason Dad didn't let you read the newspaper or watch TV for a month after Mom died."

Gaz was getting more furious with each word Dib spoke. "Why would you call Mom a liar? She's obviously telling the truth! She never abused anyone!"

Mother: "Dib, why would you say such horrible things?"

Dib sighed. "I knew you guys would get mad. Too bad I'm the only one telling the truth."

"Dib, just shut the f*ck up! Mom never beat me up!"

"Mom never beat _you_ up. _You_ were her favorite. Mom wants to be with _you_. _You_ still have five fingers on each hand. But of course, no one notices because that's 'the way that it's supposed to be drawn'. And that after the show ended, no one noticed that they had ten fingers again."

Mother: "Dib, what show are you talking about? No one would ever put a little cu- I mean, you must be talking nonsense."

Gaz didn't understand what Dib was talking about. He was born with a deformity where he only has four fingers on each hand. That's what her mom told her, and she wouldn't lie. Dib, on the other hand, was just insane. "Dib, if hearing from Mom after so long doesn't make you happy, just get the f-"

"Oh, I saw Mom earlier. Just yesterday, in fact. I was wondering when she'd come today. I guess this answers my question. And now that I know that she's in this game, I can keep ahold of it so it doesn't break, and she'll be trapped there."

"Just yesterday? Why would she come to see you, who doesn't appreciate or care for her, when I've been waiting for the _PAST F*CKING SIX YEARS?_"

Mother: "Gazlene, calm down. Dib was probably just hallucinating. Dib, why would you want to keep me trapped in here?"

Dib didn't answer.

Mother: "Dib, answer me."

Again, Dib was silent.

Mother: "Dib, answer me NOW."

This time, the game sent out an electric shock to Dib, who was still holding the GSPGS. "Th-that's just the reason!" He turned to Gaz. "Look, just because Mom treated you like the perfect child doesn't mean that she's the perfect mom! Or a good mom, for that matter! If you want to free her, then fine, but I'm not going to help you!" Dib shoved the game into Gaz's hands, and stormed out.

Gaz looked at the game. "So how do I get you out?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was the biggest chapter so far! Whoo!**

**Mysterious pasts were brought up, and I'm not going to explain them here. That's for another story.**

**So, how was this chapter? Let me know!**


	5. That is SO a Ghost!

**A/N: **** Okay, more story!**

**This story is going to be a lot longer than I thought.**

* * *

><p><span>Mother: "All you have to do is finish the game. The story goes along, and it will release me after you finish."<span>

Gaz couldn't wait. "So, all I have to do is beat the Champion and you'll be free?"

Mother: "... 

"No. This story doesn't end with you beating the Champion. You'll see soon enough. I'll be counting on you, Gazlene!"

The screen faded back to the field outside of Pallet Town.

_Okay... Now what?_ Gaz walked out of the grass, and as soon as she did, in-game Dib ran up to her.

Dib: So? Wasn't I right? Tell all of them that there was a ghost in there!

All the town players turned to her, and a Yes or No option came up. Gaz picked No.

Dib: No?

The surrounding characters laughed at Dib.

Man: Wow, that boy doesn't even realize how insane he sounds!

Girl: Or stupid!

Old Man: What is wrong with kids these days, making up ghosts just for attention?

A scientist ran up to Gaz and Dib.

Scientist: Gaz, your father wants to see you. He has something to give to you.

And he also says he wants to give this to you, boy. It was an experiment that we needed to clean out. The Professor says that it's a birthday gift.

The scientist runs off.

Dib: An... An egg? It's a Weedle egg, but it looks weird.

_Wait a minute, you can't- Oh I should just get used to this,_ Gaz thought.

Gaz was about to step into the house when she noticed the batteries on her GSPGS were low. _Great. Now I need to go get some batteries for this thing. _She saved and quit out of the game. Looking at the clock, she realized how late it was. 9:00 PM. And how tired she was. _It must be the drama from today that's making me so tired. I'll get some batteries tomorrow. _With that, Gaz was in bed and asleep.

:~:~:

Dib grabbed his laptop and the newly-designed cable to connect his laptop with Gaz's GSPGS. He had a plan all figured out, and in only a few minutes. The cable was simple; look up a picture of a GSPGS, look for the multiplayer connection port, and replicate it. Hacking 101. Well, at least for the son of the smartest man on Earth, it was.

He knew that Gaz's security stuffed animals were silent, so all he had to do was pretend he didn't feel anything when they tore at his flesh. For someone who was thrown headfirst into an explosion, it was nothing.

He grabbed the ancient gaming system and plugged it in. He sent a few codes through, unplugged the game, and quickly left. He ran into his room and locked the door. First, a quick check for serious injuries... Nope. Then he sat on his bed and opened up the now-wireless connection to the GSPGS.

"Okay, let's see how far she got... Wow. She didn't do much after, did she? Well, from now on, her rival will have a few tricks up his sleeve..." He then looked at how the rival was doing. "A experimental Weedle egg? Cool. I can work with that. He should also get some nice glitch Pokemon in his party... But I'll wait, keep at the same pace as Gaz. In the meantime, I'll read up on how to get some glitches..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, lookit that! A break in the middle of the chapter! Whoa! **

**Yeah, so, hope you enjoy. This was a really short chapter, but any longer and I would be stretching it too far. Next chapter will be neat, I promise.**

**i wILL eNJOY rEADING iT, aS wELL...**

**Shh! Robot_Beedrill! You're giving away hints!**


	6. Everybody Hates Mondays

**A/N: Why is this so unpopular compared to my other story? I haven't even started with that one yet!**

* * *

><p>Gaz was packing up for Hi Skool the next day when she heard rustling downstairs. <em>Well, at least I'll have breakfast already made for me today, <em>she grabbed her GSPGS along with her bag and walked downstairs.

On the kitchen table was a small breakfast set up for one. French toast, but only what most people would consider half of a serving. Knowing it was for Dib, she snagged it along with a banana so she didn't have to get her own breakfast. She finished up the french toast as she grabbed the batteries from the TV remote; there was supposed a Mysterious Mysteries marathon today, even though they only play reruns now. She stuck the batteries into the GSPGS and put the plate for the french toast in the sink. She ate the banana as she walked to Hi Skool.

She started up the game. It had the same opening as before. She clicked on Continue. When she started up, she was in her room. A text box appeared.

Father: Time for breakfast, Gaz!

She walked down the steps and talked to her father, who was by the table.

Father: Eat up!

You got Beakfast! You put it into the Key Items part of your Bag.

_Apparently, breakfast is a pretty big deal in this game... _Gaz thought. She walked outside to see if she could start moving on to the next town. Another text box popped up.

Dib: Hey Gaz!

:~:~:

"HEY, LISTEN! HEY, LISTEN!"

"Ugh, NaInCom, what is it?" Dib got out of bed to check on his computer. "I really don't understand why those dumb 'scientists' at Dad's lab had to make you sound just like Navi." He picked up the laptop and opened it up.

"You know, it wasn't the scientists as much as it was a joke from one of the other robots," the laptop countered, giving him an insulted glare. A notice on the screen came up saying that Gaz started playing Pokemon Green.

"Yeah, yeah... How does Gaz start so early in the morning? Really, the only reason to drive her out of bed is so she can play her game. She must really want to get Mom out..." He started up his part of the game. He started up behind Gaz's house. He walked around to the front and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. "What? Aren't we related in this game or something? Shouldn't I be allowed in?" Dib decided to walk around a bit. He checked on the Egg in his bag.

It moves around inside sometimes. It must be close to hatching.

"Well, at least this thing is growing." Dib walked around the town a bit. After a minute or so, Gaz came out. He walked up to her and stated typing in a text box. What he typed automatically came up in the game as Japanese.

Dib: Hey Gaz!

Are you going out to explore today?

A different text box came up, but Dib was pretty sure only he could see it.

Your stomach growled from the smell coming from Gaz's Bag!

"What?" Dib typed in another text box.

Dib: Hey, Gaz, I smell somthing. Do you know what that is?

Gaz took out the Breakfast.

Dib: Oh, neat! You going to eat that now?

Dib sent out a Yes or No option.

Gaz said No.

Dib: Okay...

Hey, could I possibly have it?

Dib sent out another Yes or No option.

Gaz said No.

Dib: Oh, you're going to save it for later. That fine, I guess.

Huh?

Dib's Egg is hatching!

The hatching sequence played, like a grayscale version of Gold or Silver.

Dib's Egg hatched into a...

... Weedle?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about not updating for so long. wasn't working for me yesterday.**

**So, did you like it?**


	7. Disobedience and Homeroom

**A/N: More chapters for the unpopular story! Whoo!**

**...**

**Are you guys still there?**

* * *

><p>"Hm, the game seemed confused about what Pokemon the Egg hatched into... Oh, and I see why."<p>

On the screen showed a Weedle sprite, but it had some different features. Instead of a large, round nose, it had a smaller, rounded-triangle shaped nose. The spike on its tail was longer. Instead of a spike on its head, there were two small black stubs. The eyes were slightly larger, and a... dark green color. It was hard to see on these old games.

Would you like to nickname the newly hatched Pokemon?

Yes / No

Dib chose Yes, and typed in R_B, short for Robot_Beedrill. "Well, it will eventually evolve into a Beedrill." When he checked its stats, the Pokemon was already a level 5, and he saw it was a female. "Hm... That's odd, I thought newly hatched Pokemon start at level 1."

In real life this time, Dib's stomach growled. "What time is it, any-OH SHOOT I'M ALREADY LATE FOR SKOOL!" He rushed to wash up and ran outside. Since the Hi Skool was walking distance, he was at the front steps right before the school opened up. "That gives me another ten minutes to see what's with this game."

In the game, Dib realized Gaz was still there. He started typing.

Dib: Hey! Let's see how powerful that C LemN of yours really is!

Dib initiated a battle, and C LemN came out for Gaz's side.

:~:~:

Gaz was walking into the Hi Skool hallways when the battle started up. _God, that Weedle thing is even more messed up looking than usual. At least this battle will end quickly, one Fire-type move and-_

C LemN only knew Scratch and Growl. _F*ck! These stupid weak-level starters don't have any good moves! Well, at least Weedle doesn't have anything better. _She made her Pokemon use Scratch.

C LemN used Scratch!

R_B used Horn Drill!

_What? A level 5 Weedle can't learn Horn Drill!_

The move failed!

C LemN used Scratch!

R_B was told to use Poison Sting!

R_B didn't listen!

R_B used Horn Drill!

The move failed!

C LemN used Scratch!

The battle went on like that until the fifth Scratch, at which R_B fainted.

You won!

Dib: ... Why wouldn't she listen?

You got 66 dollars!

The screen faded back to the town, where Gaz was standing originally. She saved and quitted, putting her GSPGS back into her bag. She walked into homeroom just before the late bell.

:~:~:

Dib couldn't understand it. "Why wouldn't the Pokemon listen? Aren't they supposed to do that?"

He closed up his computer as he walked in, the late bell ringing as he sat down. He distractedly listened to the teacher drone on about, let's see; a dance of some sort, or a fundraiser for a field trip, or dominating the Earth-

Wait, no, that last part was Zim talking to nobody. Dib pulled out a notebook and pen and started half taking notes on Zim's new plan, half absentmindedly doodling. The doodles consisted of various alien traps, new ideas for upgrades for NaInCom, and some ways to get back at that one group of popular kids. The ones that called him a faggot because his trench coat was so long it looked like a dress, and his hair was too long, and whatever else.

One of his favorite ideas consisted of taking all of the girls from that group - snobby, bratty cheerleaders - and sawing off their legs. Oh yes, and maybe shoving those legs down the guys throa-

"Dib, may I ask you what you're drawing over there?" The teacher interrupted his thoughts.

"Um... I was taking notes... From History class..." Dib's homeroom teacher didn't have the sneaking abilities of Ms. Bitters, but he was almost as cruel when it came to drawing in class.

"Hmm... Then what are your notes about, may I ask?"

_Why did I say History? Why not Science or Math? _"It's about... The... The w-"

_RIIIIINNNGGG!_

Everyone in the class ran rushing out at the same time, giving Dib the chance to escape. He ran off to first period, which was, ironically enough, History. "Stupid neighbors and their obnoxious gory ideas sticking in my head... I have to stop listening to him so much..." By the time class started, Dib had completely forgotten about the creepy Pokemon Green game and how to keep his mom in there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Gy Mosh, you guys, a normal length chapter! Finally!**

**Well, see you next time, whoever reads this and not my other story. You guys rock.**


	8. Lunchtime With Iggins!

**A/N: Aaaaaand MORE chapters for this story! Because I feel _way_ more creative when writng this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>RIIIIINNNGGG!<em>

Lunch time. Dib was used to skipping lunch, but he never got to eat his breakfast. He walked over to see what he could find.

HEY, LISTEN! HEY, LISTEN!

"Okay, this better not be that game again, NaInCom."

"It isn't. You're getting a call from Sourdough District, MC."

Dib smiled. "Oh, pick it up then."

Before the call could start, however, Zim ran up and snatched away the laptop. "Ha, Dib! I have a piece of your stoopid Earth technology at its finest! Now I can-"

Zim's victory rant was interrupted by NaInCom. "IRKEN DETECTED. INITIATING DEFENSE SYSTEM." The computer shot out a bolt of electricity, basically tazing Zim. While the alien was dazed, Dib grabbed his computer back. However, the defense system automatically closed everything he had up on the computer, including the call.

"Aw, come on... Now she'll think I'm ignoring her or something... Nice one, Zim." Dib watched as Zim got up, dusted his clothes off, and strutted away to wherever he decided to sit; obviously glad to ruin Dib's good mood. His new disguise was much better, including slightly tanned skin and all of the correct facial features. But this time, his antennas occasionally stuck out of his wig. They were right now. Dib smirked. He then remembered the call, and was about to call back when-

HEY, LISTEN! HEY, LISTEN!

"What is it this time?" Dib opened up whatever was setting off the alert.

"Gaz started playing Pokemon Green again," NaInCom answered.

"Great... Just great..."

:~:~:

_Finally, lunchtime. Those dumbass teachers were really getting on my nerves today. _Gaz started up her GSPGS. Selecting Continue as always, she started in the middle of town. Her father ran up to tell her something.

Father: There you are, Gaz! I was almost too busy to give you this!

You got a Pokedex!

Father: Now you will be able to keep track of all the Pokemon you find. I also need you to collect information on this so I know all there is to know on the subject. If I'm going to experiment with different Pokemon, then I will need to know about their various body structures.

Oh, your Pokemon are injured already. Let me heal them for you.

Gaz walked away once he stopped healing her Pokemon. _I should probably get to the next town now. _She walked out into the tall grass, hoping that she didn't get another visit from her mother. Sure, she missed her mom and wanted to hear from her, but not in public. Talking to a game like that would dub as almost as crazy as Dib!

She almost reached Viridian City when a certain voice almost more irritating than Dib's practically shouted in her ear. "HEY GAZ! Whydon'tyouhaveyourGS5withyou? Ithoughtthatyouwould NEVERputitdown- HEY! IsthatanoldGSPGS? Ididn'tknowyouactuallyhadone! Whatgameareyouplaying? IsthataPokemongame? Whichversion- OMG! IsthataPokemonGreen? HowonEarthdidyougetone? ThosewereonlymadeinJapan, aboutamillionyearsago! Wellactuallyitwas, uh, alittleover42yearsago, butyougettgepoint; thatit'sANCIENTandyouACTUALLYHAVEONE!"

Before the boy could say more, Gaz grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into the ground. "SHUT. UP. This isn't just some game for you to distract me during or be near me during, okay Iggins? Just go away before I kill you. Again."

"But you never kill-" Iggins was pushed grabbed, dragged and stuffed into a dumpster before he could finish. "Okay! Bye Gaz! I'lltalktoyoulater!" Once Gaz was out of earshot, he mumbled to himself, "Why do I get so nervous around her? She hates me, but I just can't help it!" He sunk lower into the garbage to try to think to himself, unaware of the stench surrounding him.

Back to Gaz's game, she stepped foot in Viridian City. She walked around, talked to people, nothing special. However, when she looked around for a gym, there was none. Instead, there was a building with a sign next to it saying:

Trainer Rehabilitation

_What the f*ck is this doing here? _Gaz didn't step inside the building just yet, she didn't want to start a large part of the storyline while at Skool. She saved and quitted where she was at. _Iggins ruined my entire gaming mood right there._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much of the game this time around, sorry guys.**

**Who was that mysterious girl trying to contact Dib? You will never know! Ahahahaha!**

**...**

**Well, unless I write another story. But it'll have to wait until I finish _The Not-So-Wonderful Life of Dib. _Also, in the previous chapter, not everyone may have gotten the "gory ideas from Dib's neighbor" joke. Well, that will be explained in the same, upcoming story, too.**

**Also, there is a new forum! For roleplaying! At the IZ Skool! Here's the link (replace (dot) with **.** ):**

http:/forum**(dot)**fanfiction**(dot)**net/forum/Skool_RP/105241/


End file.
